


Deep Fears

by RoarkChronicles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Darkness, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Lullabies, M/M, More Fluff, Power's out, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: There is nothing to be scared of.





	1. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!! On Ice or the characters.

The rustling sounds of an umbrella brought the familiar sound of Makkachin’s paws across the dark wooden floor of the small flat. The man in the entryway was securing the black umbrella, droplets of water scattered on the floor of the entry. He peered through silver bangs as the large bundle of brown fluff knocked him to the ground. 

A laugh fell from his lips, his hand behind the dog’s ears as he scratched the favored spot.

“Hello to you too Makkachin!”

A bright instant of light through the small windows preceded the rumbling boom of thunder that echoed from outside, rattling the glass. He only then realized the sole source of light in the flat was the entry light. A thin eyebrow perked at this as he tilted his head, confused.

“Yuuri?”

He called out, but there was no response. 

Today was one of their rare days off, and while Yuuri had been skyping with his family back in Japan, Victor had taken that time to step out. He had wanted to surprise Yuuri with one of his favorite dishes just as his lovely ravenette had with the katsudon more than a year ago.

Victor didn't cook often, he loved watching his other half work in the kitchen. Yuuri made cooking look so simple and easy, he knew he could thank Hiroko-okaasan for those skills. He smiled fondly as he managed to untangle himself from his excited pooch. Gathering the bags he set down while he removed his shoes and coat, he made his way through the semi-darkness to the kitchen.

Gracefully, because his hands were full, he balanced himself on a lone foot and used the other to flip the kitchen light on. Victor lay the bags to rest on the counter. Lifting a finger to his chin, he tapped it and heaved a sigh. 

Another crack of lightning, the growl of the storm echoing the small space. He turned and peered out the window before giving a smile to his dog, who was sitting beside him, tail wagging. The rain was now assaulting the window.

“I’m glad I got home when I did Makkachin! I’d be soaked!”

Another laugh fell off his lips before he glanced to the hallway. Another flash illuminated the small space before the rumble broke the silence again. He hadn’t seen Yuuri in the living room, obvious by the lack of lights when he arrived home. But he also hadn’t heard anything from the bedroom where he left his love. 

Another glance to the window, a flash and boom caused Victor’s brows to furrow.

“I hope he didn’t go for a run while I was gone.”

Victor felt a small tug at the end of his shirt sleeve. He blinked, looking down at the brown ball of fur who was tugging at his attention. A soft whine from the dog caused Victor to follow where the animal was trying to lead him.

“Makkachin… where are we going?”

They arrived at the bedroom door, rough claws at the wood perked Victor’s puzzlement. The flash of light from the kitchen brightened the dark door and hallway, the rumbling of the storm was growing quieter. He lifted a pale hand to the knob, opening the door to the dark room. Turquoise hues shifted about. On the bed, he spied Yuuri’s laptop, but no Yuuri. However, Yuuri’s glasses were sitting on the nightstand table beside the bed. The bathroom prevailed no results with the light off and the door open.

Another long sigh rolled off his lips as he glanced to his pup, a glare in his eyes before he noticed where Makkachin was looking. The small flat only had one closet, which Victor graciously let Yuuri have, but on the same wall as the closet stood Victor’s two antique wardrobes.

The curly haired cluster of fluff made his way to one of the wardrobes, pressing his little black nose to the bottom of the door, sniffing away. His silver hair fell to the side as he tilted his head again full of curiosity. Those turquoise orbs stared into the deep mahogany wood of the simplistic doors before, in the silence of the storm, he caught the barest sound of soft whimpers.

Grasping the silver knobs, he pulled open the dual doors. His eyes softened at the sight. It was a vulnerable image to behold. The ravenet had his hands over his ears, face buried into his knees which were pulled to his chest. A pain-addled his chest as his heart broke at the display before him.

A soft, pale hand reached out for those messy locks, tangling his fingers.

“Солнышко моё…” [My sun…]

Victor made sure to keep his voice low and gentle. Yurri shuddered and gripped his knees harder. That next flash of light was blinding and the angry sound of its collision with earth was deafening. A yelp fell from Yuuri’s lips as he dove for Victor. He arms snaked around VIctor’s waist as the force of his lunge knocked his silver-haired savior back onto the bed. 

“Vitya....”

The smile on Victor’s lips played soft as he encircled Yuuri in his arms, burying his nose in those untamed locks. He felt an unfamiliar wetness soak his shirt before he registered the tremors of his love in his arms.

“Yuuri…?”

He snuck his hand under the other’s chin, lifting it so those chocolate eyes that are so riddled with fear were staring at him, tears streaking his cheeks. The storm continued to roar and rage in the background as Yuuri melted into the safety which was Victor.

He tilted his head and brandished the sweetest smile the Victor could muster.

“прости меня моя любовь…” [Forgive me my love…]

Russian rolled off Victor’s tongue before he could realize it and while Yuuri might not have understood what he said, a smile soften those terrified features.

“I had no idea you were afraid of thunder, Katsudon…”

Yuuri cowered a little as another crash rattled the window. Victor laughed not at Yuuri, but about him. Full of so many surprises. With an arm still encompassing the ravenet’s shoulders, he led him to the head of the bed, skillfully pushing the blankets aside with his foot.

Quickly, he pulled those blankets over them, tangling himself with Yuuri under them. A deep hum came from deep within Victor’s chest as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. A small cough later and a gentle tune rolled from Victor’s tongue.

“Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю…” [Sleep, my beautiful good boy, Bayushki bayu…]

He closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri’s breath even out, his head resting against his chest near his heart.

“Тихо смотрит месяц ясный, В колыбель твою.” [Quietly the moon is looking  
Into your cradle.]

Another flash lit up the small room and a few moments later, the growl found them from across the sky. A smile played on Victor’s lips as his love didn’t even stir.

“Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою, Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю….” [But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed, Bayushki bayu…”

He trailed off as he felt a shift at the end of the bed, Makkachin joining the snuggles, keeping their feet warm under the blankets. A few dusted kisses into those brown locks and Victor drifted off to sleep shortly behind Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This show has brought out the hopeless romantic in me and I love them. I love them so much. 
> 
> Bayushki bayu is the name of the lullaby that Vitya sings <3


	2. Power's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wondered if Viktor was in the bathroom. The ravenet slid out from under the blankets and using the flashlight app on his phone, made his way out of the bedroom.
> 
> He was greeted by a shut bathroom door. Yuuri was about to turn and head towards the kitchen for some water when soft whispers caught his ears.

A tanned hand searched the covers to find them empty. The spot where he usually found the snuggly Russian was almost cold. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, he made an attempt to look at the small clock across the room.

But the soft green glow of the numbers were nowhere to be found.

“Hmmmm…”

He felt Makkachin stir at his feet as he reached over to grab his phone. He narrowed his eyes at the brightness, turning it down almost immediately. 

 

**0003.**

 

A yawn escaped from Yuuri as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, the state of charge on his phone was at 67%, which judging by the darkness outside that the power had been out since the storm rolled through.

He wondered if Viktor was in the bathroom. The ravenet slid out from under the blankets and using the flashlight app on his phone, made his way out of the bedroom.

He was greeted by a shut bathroom door. Yuuri was about to turn and head towards the kitchen for some water when soft whispers caught his ears.

“все будет хорошо…(vse budet khorosho/everything will be okay.)”

The sad string of Russian kept flowing. Yuuri knocked softly on the door.

“Vitya?”

No answer but the whispering had stopped. He reached a tanned hand for the doorknob, twisting it gently to see if it was unlocked. That was when quiet sobs fell on his ears. Chocolate hues peered into the dark bathroom, searching for the Russian.

Yuuri slipped easily between the crack in the door and in that moment, he spotted Victor behind the door, knees against his chest and hands over his ears. The Japanese skater shut the door as quietly as he could behind him, in an attempt not to startle Victor. A few taps later and the ravenet turned his phone screen side down, the bright flash on the back of his phone illuminating the ceiling, creating a soft light.

It was strange. Something Yuuri would never get used to. Seeing sides of Victor that only he would ever see. He slowly knelt down in front of the other, tanned hand reaching out cautiously touching those pale cheeks. 

 

They were soaked.

 

Victor almost startled poor Yuuri by suddenly looking up, his eyes held pure fear. Tears brimmed those silvery eyelashes. It caused Yuuri’s heart to ache.

_ “О возлюбленная…(O vozlyublennaya/Oh sweetheart…)” _

Those turquoise hues were staring straight at, and yet through the Japanese skater. It was almost as if Victor’s mind was lost somewhere. Hands still on his cheeks, Yuuri leaned forward pressing a soft kiss onto Victor’s lips.

A gasp escaped past those pale lips as those beautiful eyes came into focus, starting back at chocolate ones. A lump grew in Victor’s throat as tears ran heavily down his cheeks and over Yuuri’s fingers.

 

With an angelic smile, he gently tugged Victor’s hands away from his ears, leading the silver-haired Russian across the bathroom. Victor still hadn’t mustered words, and the tears were still flowing as Yuuri rested his back against the opposite wall. 

It was such a familiar ease, Victor slid comfortably between his legs. Those pal arms slinked around his waist. He rested against Yuuri’s chest, right where his heart would be. Tanned fingers began to card through those silver locks.

“I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you…”

The ravenet could feel the tears seeping through his night shirt. The fingers on his other hand encircled Victor’s chin, coaxing the Russian to look up at him. It was such a beautiful mix of turquoise and cognac.

“Then I saw you were not perfect and I love you even more…”

Another kiss on those lips before Yuuri encouraged Victor to rest his head back against his chest, fingers back to playing in the now tousled locks. A deep humming noise came from Yuuri, and a smile crossed Victor’s lips as he recognized the song.

 

**Stay close to me.**

 

“Yuuri…”

He was interrupted by the index finger of his free hand.

“We can talk later…”

Victor sniffled softly, finally easing his tears to an end with the sound of the ravenet’s heart in his ear. Nothing has ever had such a calming effect on him.

“Как я попал так повезло…(Kak ya popal tak povezlo/How did I get so lucky?)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could literally sleep forever to Yuri on Ice(his free program song) and listen to Aria/Duetto. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> They are just so perfect and I love them.


End file.
